Memories of Good and Sad Return
by ForbiddenShadow0
Summary: He was captured for twenty years.Finally he is set free by two girls.But the weird thing is he was thought to be dead.They got his soul back into his body.What will Kurama's reaction be when an old friend returns who was thought to be dead.
1. Escape

Star-"Hello its me again with another story."  
  
C.D.-"Yup she finally can write another story."  
  
Star-"This is a Yu Yu Hakusho fic.  
  
C.D.-"DISCLAIMER-Star doesn't own Yu Yu Hakuso BUT she DOSE OWN Kiei and Kurima.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Memories of Good and Sad Return  
  
Chap I Escape  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Somewhere in the Demon World*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So this is where his soul is trapped?" asked a short figure.  
  
"Yes, but……."trailed off a tall figure  
  
"What?" asked the short figure  
  
"Somehow they were able to get his soul back into his body." said the tall figure.  
  
"So in other words he's alive again." stated the short figure.  
  
"Yes" replied the tall figure.  
  
"I still don't see how that's possible." said the shorter figure.  
  
'I don't know." replied the taller figure shaking their head.  
  
~*~*~*~*In the Demon World, In a Dark Castle, In a Dark Room*~*~*~*~  
  
In the dark room there was a boy who looked 23. The only difference was that he had pointy ears and black bat wings that were torn and ripped. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. He had black-bluish hair tied up in a ponytail. He had been there for about twenty years. He was caught while on a theft, he had his friend get away because he was trapped. He herd yelling outside his cell.  
  
"Get them!!!" screamed one of the guards. But the guard was soon silenced.  
  
The door flung open and light poured in the cell.   
  
"Hey you alright?" asked the same tall figure from before.  
  
"….."the man only widened his eyes as he saw the two figures.  
  
"Hang on well get you out of those chains" said the shorter figure taking out a katana and cut his chains.  
  
"Its good to see you two again. Kurima, Kiei." the man said weakly standing up.  
  
"Now let's get out of here." said the tall figure known as Kurima.  
  
"Yea, lets go" said the shorter figure known as Kiei.   
  
They all ran through the door and out of the castle.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
I know its short and all but it's only chapter one. I hope you all like this new story I typing. I promise I'll type more. I also hope you can read some of my other stories. Bye  
  
Star 


	2. WHO'S THAT AND HOW DOES SHE KNOW KURAMA ...

_**Roses are red**_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**Me only own Kurima and Kiei **_

_**So you don't sue**_

* * *

Kurama sighed as he walked home from yet another day at school. Today was one day in which he didn't want to be bothered. 

"Hey Kurama!"

Kurama turned around to see his two friends Yusuke Urimeshi and Kazuma Kuwabara.

"Hey Kurama." Greeted Yusuke as he walked up to the red head. "What's wrong?"

Kurama put a forced smile on his face. "Nothing Yusuke…I got to get home to help mother with some stuff. I'll see you two later."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kuwabara as he saw Kurama run towards his house.

"How should I know?" Yusuke shrugged

* * *

With Kurama

* * *

Instead of going to his house Kurama headed toward the park and sat down on a bench. Everyone was starting to leave the park because it was getting late so Kurama was all by himself. A cloaked figure appeared next to him. 

"Hello Hiei." Kurama said with a small smile.

"Hn…Fox, what's wrong with you."

"Nothing…" was Kurama's short reply.

"I seriously doubt that."

Kurama and Hiei both looked around for where the owner of the new voice was.

"Show yourself." Hiei demanded as he took out his katana.

"Fine...but only if ya promise not to slit my throat."

They looked behind them to see a tall figure come out of the shadows. The figure had silver hair and silver eyes. It was a female and she had on a simple pair of jeans and a red tangtop. She was about a few inches shorter than Kurama.

Kurama's eyes widened as he saw her. She only chuckled at his expression. Hiei took this chance and his katana was at the girl's throat before you could blink.

"Hiei have you forgotten me already. I mean really how could you forget little ol me."

Hiei's eyes widened and he stepped back.

* * *

* * *

**_Sorry for it taking so long. I have been way to busy. Next chapter I will try to make it longer._**


End file.
